


Secret Admirer

by Aurore214



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurore214/pseuds/Aurore214
Summary: When Lance receives a mysterious love letter signed by a secret admirer, he agonizes over who could have possibly sent it to him. When all signs point to Keith he can hardly believe it.
This was my Christmas gift for the Voltron Secret Santa gift swap.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas theklancet! I hope you enjoy!

The warm light of the fading sunset streamed in through the window and covered the room in a soft glow. Lance dropped his skates by the door and shuffled over to his bed. It had been a long day. Work was hell, he was beginning to wonder why he liked working in that hell hole to begin with, and he’d almost been fired because of a rude customer. (She tried telling his boss that Lance had overcharged her for her coffee. Luckily, his boss wasn’t a complete moron and didn’t fire him.) After work he had gone to skate around the park, something he usually did to clear his head. The warm summer breeze ruffled his hair as he sped along the newly paved paths, his music blasting in his ears. He had gotten so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn’t realized how late it had gotten.

Lance flopped down on his bed and flipped over, burying his face in the blankets. Why were feelings so difficult? Why did he have to have crushes anyway? He would have been perfectly content to go his entire life without catching feelings for another person again so long as it meant he wouldn’t have to have feelings for him. The “him” in question was one of his best friends and self-proclaimed rival, Keith Kogane. Keith was, in a word, harsh. He put off an air of “Don’t even breathe in my general direction” almost constantly. Somehow, though, he’d warmed up to Lance. Lance blamed it on his stunning good looks and great sense of humor. As it turned out, Keith wasn’t a terrible person. A bit awkward, sure, and a pretty short fuse too, but we all have our flaws.

In the early days of their friendship it seemed like they would never be able to get along. Bickering and pettiness had been the norm. Now, though, they very rarely fought. They still argued, but as Pidge so kindly phrased it, it was like they were married. Their fights were more to poke fun at each other rather than to hurt anyone’s feelings. Somehow they had come to an unspoken understanding that fights were never really that deep. Lance wasn’t sure when it happened or why, but he wasn’t about to complain.

What he would complain about, however, was how somewhere along the line he had caught feelings for Keith. He didn’t know why either and that’s probably what bothered him the most. Keith was kind of a mess of a human being and there was really no way around it. Lance knew that he and Pidge would binge watch “The X-Files” and bigfoot documentaries on the weekends, and he was only eighty-five percent sure they had like, one of those evidence boards with the pins connected by string. He couldn’t be certain. Once at a sleepover at Hunk’s, Keith had emphatically declared he was in love with the Mothman and Lance felt his soul leave his body. How could he be in love with this? This absolute mess of a human being. This perfectly dumb, alien-obsessed, conspiracy theory loving dork.

Fuck.

Lance groaned into his mattress and pulled at his hair. Maybe he should get something to eat. With that thought in mind, Lance pushed himself up but stopped short when he noticed a small white envelope sitting on his pillow. There was nothing written on the front except for his name. He wracked his brain trying to figure out who could have put it there. His family was almost never home until dinner. His parents worked and his siblings were either working or hanging out with their friends. His friends were always coming to visit. (His mom welcomed them all with open arms like they were family.) Hunk had a spare key, he could have left it. Or maybe Pidge. She didn’t have a key, but it’s not like she needed one either. Somehow she was always just there. Lance once came down for breakfast to see his mom and Pidge talking over coffee. At like, five-thirty in the morning. He was never going to understand that girl.

With a shrug, Lance tore open the envelope and pulled out the paper inside. It was fancy paper, Lance noted, the intricate floral designs and curly lace patterns flowed along the top of the paper. The handwriting was the same chicken scratch as on the front of the envelope. Stiff and rigid looking. Almost like the person had written it in a rush.

‘Lance,’ It began. ‘I wasn’t sure how to tell you this, and this was the cheesiest suggestion by far, but here goes nothing. I’ve known you for some time now. I feel like we have come a long way in our friendship. I feel like I can tell you anything and there’s a lot I want to say, but every time I try to tell you I just. Freeze. I can’t get the words out. You just… take my breath away,’ Lance blinked. Um, okay. ‘Every time I look at you I get lost in your eyes, your smile, and the way you laugh. I just… I feel like seeing you is like seeing a star.’ Lance blushed. Was this really happening? ‘As cheesy as this is, I’m in love with you, Lance. I used to think that it could never happen, that it could never be you, but I guess I was just trying to fool myself. Well, it didn’t work. And honestly? I’m kinda glad.’ Lance clutched his chest. Holy shit???? ‘I don’t know if I’ll ever get the courage to tell you in person, but if you want to talk meet, me at the lake in Altea park on Sunday. 6 O’clock pm. I’ll be waiting. Signed, Your secret admirer.’

“What?!” Lance scanned the page again. There was no way this person was just going to leave it at that! When he realized that, yes, that really was the end, he flopped back onto his bed. Who could have sent this? The first person that popped into his mind was Keith, but he dismissed that thought almost immediately. There was no way Keith would write a love letter like that, not to mention that he probably didn’t even have those sorts of feelings for him. Allura, maybe? Nah, she was like a sister to him and he was absolutely sure she didn’t have any sort of romantic feelings for him. Pidge? Definitely not. Hunk? … Maybe? Hm, nope. Lance could recall him gushing about this cute girl he worked with. What was her name again? Oh right, Shay. So, it wasn’t Hunk.

Lance’s thoughts circled back again and he found himself imagining Keith leaving the note on his pillow. There was no way, right? Sure, Keith was gay but that didn’t automatically mean he would have feelings for him. Really, if he were to have feelings for anyone in the group Lance would have guessed Hunk. Hunk was, as his name implied, a hunk. Lance had had a bit of a crush on him when they were in grade school, even. And knowing him as well as Lance did, he knew Hunk would be a good boyfriend. But him? He couldn’t understand anyone having a crush on him.

Well, at least he couldn’t until now. Sure, this could just be some joke meant to make him look stupid, but what if it wasn’t? He really wanted to believe that this wasn’t some cruel trick.

Lance pulled out his phone and checked the date. Monday. He had six days.

“Lance, I’m home!” His mother called. Lance called back a greeting and slumped back against his pillows. The sun was just disappearing behind the horizon now. The delicate, gold light faded into dusk and covered the town with a calm serenity. Lance really wanted to believe this was happening, but it all felt like a dream. Deciding to put his doubts behind him, he rose and went to help his mother with dinner.

~~~

Lance was up early the next morning. Thoughts of the letter and who could possibly have written it had left him wide awake for most of the night. Still, though, he had plans with the squad he was not going to miss. He’d even taken off from work for today weeks in advance. The local movie theater was doing a promotional movie marathon of all these old movies he could barely remember the names of. Coran, being the movie buff he was, had been ecstatic when he heard and had suggested they all go together.

The plan was to meet up at Allura’s and then walk to the theater from there. Lance shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked. It was still early enough that the heat hadn’t gotten too bad, but he could tell that by the time they left the theater that it would be sweltering. 

Allura’s house was huge. One of those old places everyone thought was haunted. A large iron gate and a brick wall with ivy climbing all over it surrounded the property. Lance had lived in town for his entire life, but he still knew almost nothing about the origins of the house. He could even remember a point when it had been abandoned and in need of great repair. Allura had moved in with her parents when she was ten and Lance was nine. She had been like a sister to him from the start.

The gate swung open easily and fell closed behind him. He briefly wondered if anyone else had arrived yet. The sound of Pidge and Hunk laughing hysterically followed by Shiro’s exasperated “Guys!” made Lance chuckle. He knocked on the door and stood back and waited. He heard Allura shout something and before he could register what it was the door had swung open and Allura in all her beauty stood beaming before him.

“Lance! You’re just in time,” She smiled, ushering him inside. The parlor was just as crazy as it sounded from the front step. Hunk and Pidge were losing their minds laughing while Shiro tried to his a smile behind his hand.

“What’d I miss? Anything good?” Lance grinned.

“Lance!” Hunk gasped from the couch. “Oh my god, I can’t breathe!”

Pidge, who seemed calmer now than Hunk, wiped the tears from her eyes and grinned up at Lance. “Keith was just telling us something funny, that’s all.” At a sharp look from the cryptid himself, Pidge broke down again and joined Hunk on the floor, weak from laughter.

“So, pretty boy, care to share?” Lance leaned over Keith’s shoulder. Keith didn’t seem too amused.

“It wasn’t even that funny. They’re just being assholes.” He said. Lance noted the terse tone he was using and decided that it wasn’t really worth pissing Keith off.

“Alright, then,” Lance sang, straightening up. He tried not to notice the way Keith seemed to relax. From their place on the floor Hunk and Pidge were swiping furiously at their eyes. Hunk pushed himself up, gasping for breath through the residual giggles.

“No, no it totally was.” Hunk said stretching out his back. “I mean, in a more unexpected way rather than a “wow you did that?” kinda way, you know?” Hunk bent down again and picked up Pidge off the floor, setting her in the nearest chair. “Not that it’s a bad thing, though!” He added quickly. Keith just shrugged.

“Whatever. Can we leave yet?” He said, crossing his arms.

“The movie doesn’t start for another two hours,” Shiro said. Lance could tell he was trying to be serious, but the corner of his mouth hitched up just a bit and he could see the laughter in his eyes.

Keith crossed his arms and looked away. Lance’s mind drifted back to the letter. He had debated on bringing it with him to show off, but in the end, he’d decided against it. That, of course, didn’t mean he wouldn’t show off at all. Lance dropped down onto the couch sideways, his legs hanging off the arm.

“Well, since we have some time before we have to leave why don’t we chat? You know, catch up and all that.” He said.

“Lance,” Allura said with a raised eyebrow. “We see each other all the time. I highly doubt there’s any need to catch up.” There was a chorus mumbling in agreement from around the room.

“So, are you saying there’s nothing new? Cause I have some news,” He grinned. “But I guess if you aren’t interested…” He trailed off in that teasing manner. No one said a word. “Wait are you really not interested?” Keith said nothing, just looked more like he didn’t want to be there for some reason. Hunk was deliberately looking anywhere but Lance. Allura and Shiro were now talking with Coran who had just arrived, and Pidge just said “no” and went back to her phone.

“Aw, come on guys! I have exciting news!” He whined. Coran looked up and smiled indulgently at Lance.

“And what would that be?” He said, earning groans from around the room. They both ignored them and continued.

“I have a secret admirer,” Lance smoothed his hair back dramatically. “I found their letter yesterday after work. They want to meet me at the pond in Altea park on Sunday.” Lance beamed. “Pretty cool, right? I’ve never had a secret admirer before!”

Coran nodded.”I’m very happy for you, Lance,” He sighed wistfully. “Ah, secret admirers. Why that reminds me of the time when I had seven all at once! Sure it turned out to only be one person, but it was exciting nonetheless!”

“How did you have seven secret admirers that were all the same person?” Keith asked.

“They were a very shy classmate of mine. Apparently, they kept forgetting how they wanted their letter to go so they ended up writing seven different ones. Somehow, they all ended up in my locker and since they were all different and signed by a “secret admirer” I could only assume seven different people had the same idea!”

“Wow,” Keith said.

“Anyway,” Pidge cast a glance towards Keith. “Do you have any ideas as to who could have written it?”

“Well, I have an idea, but…” Lance trailed off, not wanting to say it out loud. He hadn’t yet told any of his friends about his crush on Keith and with good reason. Pidge would not have cared either way. Shiro was out of the question. Sure, he was trustworthy, but he spent a lot of time with Allura and he knew that as well intentioned as he was if Allura found out he would never live it down. Coran was a no. As much as he cared about all of them he didn't really care about their crushes. Hunk, bless his kind and beautiful heart, would be truly the only one of the group he would tell. They had been friends the longest and Lance trusted him with these matters more. The only reason he hadn’t told Hunk yet is because he hadn’t asked or they just hadn’t talked about crushes.

“But…” Pidge smiled innocently.

“But it's none of your business,” Lance did not trust that look. Not one bit. He had witnessed that look before many times. Pidge either already had her own suspicions or was trying to make him think she did and he was not falling for it. That or she was only trying to make him think she did because she really doesn't and she wants to set him on edge or… Lance decided to stop there before he gave himself a headache.

Allura nudged him in the side as she passed. “What, are you shy?”

Lance crossed his arms. “Of course not! It’s just—”

“That you’re embarrassed,” Allura raised an eyebrow at Lance. She leaned in towards him, her hands on her hips.

“No,” Lance said, overdramatically mimicking her stance. “I’m not telling because it’s none of your beeswax! Now are we gonna go or not?”

“Yes, please,” Keith sighed in exasperation. “As much as I’d love to sit here and talk about Lance’s budding love life, we do have a movie to catch.”

“Keith’s right,” Shiro said. Keith shot Pidge a deadpan look when she added “For once.”

“We should head out now so we can get good seats.”

Everyone nodded in agreement and grabbed their things. Lance’s love life seemingly forgotten, they began their trek downtown. Lance did his best to keep the conversation away from the letter and the mysterious secret admirer, though he knew that since he’d mentioned it he wouldn’t be able to avoid it forever.

~~~

Wednesday seemed to drag on forever. There was something about Wednesdays that always felt like they just dragged you and everyone else down. Wednesdays were also the busiest days for the coffee shop where Lance worked. Really he couldn’t have been happier when his shift ended.

His plans over the summer were never very crazy. He never went to wild parties or stayed out very late. His summer plans mostly consisted of work, sleeping, and the occasional hang out with the squad. After the movie the day before, he had wandered home tired and ready for a good nap. His mind had other plans, it seemed. His thoughts kept wandering to the letter and his secret admirer. He still couldn’t believe this was happening.

When he had arrived home, he dug the letter out again and re-read it. It seemed like he must at least know the person considering how they wrote about being friends for a while. The people he was friends with the longest was his squad and maybe that one kid at the end of the block he hadn’t spoken to since fifth grade. There was really no one else he knew well enough like the person who wrote the letter.

There was really only one possibility.

Pidge was fucking with him.

There was no other way this wasn’t a trick. That look she had given him said it all. Well, he was not going to fall for this trick any longer! He was going to confront the fucking gremlin when he got to Hunk’s, mark his words.

Hunk lived in the center of town so it wasn’t a long walk from the coffee shop. Lance hiked his bag higher up his shoulder and pressed the doorbell. Storm clouds were forming overhead, thick, dark masses of fluff just waiting to ruin someone's day. The door swung open and Hunk frowned at him. His hair was pushed back and sweat was collecting on his brow.

“Well, that's a face,” Lance smirked. Hunk rolled his eyes and stepped inside. Lance followed, closing the door behind him.

“Ha ha very funny,” Hunk deadpanned. “It’s my mom's birthday tomorrow so I was baking her cookies.” He gestured to himself as a way to explain his appearance. “Old family recipe.”

“I see,” Lance dropped his bag on the floor by a chair before sinking down into it. “Need any help?”

Hunk disappeared into the kitchen. “Nah,” He called. “Everything’s mostly done. I just need to grab a shower.”

“Well, have fun,” Lance said, slipping his phone out of his pocket and absently scrolling through his dashboard. “Don’t drown.”

Hunk laughed. “I’ll try,” He poked his head out of the door. “Oh, could you keep an ear out for the doorbell? Pidge said she’ll be here soon.”

Lance didn’t look up from his phone, just waved a hand at Hunk. “Yeah, yeah I got it.”

“Cool,” Hunk said. “Try not to set anything on fire while I’m gone!” He called from the staircase.

“Too late,” Lance called back.

It wasn’t long after that Pidge arrived. Instead of getting up, Lance called out that the door was open. Pidge shuffled in tiredly, dark circles under her eyes. She dropped her bag on the floor next to the couch and fell back onto it.

“Woah, what happened to you?” Lance raised an eyebrow.

“Keith and I marathoned ‘The X-Files’ last night.”

“Haven’t you already seen that show like five times?”

“You can never have too many, Lance,” She gazed at the ceiling like she was haunted by the ghost of her bad choices. “By the way, where's Hunk?”

“Shower.”

“Ah.”

Lance locked his phone and sat up straighter. He had almost forgotten what he was going to say.

“Pidge?”

“What?”

“Are you fucking with me?” Okay, that wasn't what he was going to say, but since it was out there he might as well run with it.

“Right now or in general?”

“Right now, Pidge! Come on I know you put that letter on my bed on Monday just to screw with me.” Lance pointed an accusing finger at Pidge who was tapping idly at her phone.

“You mean the love letter? No that wasn’t me.” She looked up briefly. “Although, it would have been a great idea and I’m mad I didn’t think of it before.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “Yeah, sure. Look Pidge, there's no one else who could have left the note there! Just admit it. This was all some sick joke because you love to torture me.”

Pidge put her phone on the cushion beside her. “Lance, I’m not fucking with you. I really don’t care about your love life or your secret admirer.”

Lance stared at her closely. It certainly looked like she was being honest. He could never tell with Pidge, though. She knew how to manipulate people.

Hunk brushed his still damp hair out of his face and sat down next to Pidge. “I’m sorry what are we talking about?”

“Lance is convinced I was behind his love letter.” Pidge sighed.

“Dude, she’s like, twelve,” Hunk said, a vague look of disgust on his face.

“Wha- No I thought Pidge was pranking me, not in love with me!” Lance yelped.

“And I’m fifteen, thank you very much,” Pidge added with a nudge to Hunk’s side.

“Oh, thank god. I was really concerned for a second. But Lance, why do you think Pidge was screwing with you? I mean couldn’t someone else have written the letter? Maybe someone with a mul—huurk!” Hunk was cut off as Pidge jabbed him in the side.

“I don’t know who could have written it! I’ve been going through everyone I’m close to and trying to think who could have written it. Shiro’s too old for me, so he’s out. Allura’s like family, so she’s out. Keith is just a no. Hunk has a thing for Shay—” Lance ignored Hunk’s flustered “I do not!” and continued. “And Pidge is a fetus so….who else could it be? I figured the only logical reason was that someone is screwing with me and it must be you!” He pointed an accusatory finger at Pidge.

“Well, it wasn’t me,” Pidge said. “Also, why rule out Keith?”

Lance gestured vaguely. “He’s, you know not like— you know,” He said. “Keith is just not an option.”

Hunk and Pidge glanced at each other with a look of concern.

“Lance,” Hunk said carefully. “He sounds like the only option.”

Lance was at a loss for words. There was no way. Keith couldn’t have…

Wait. If he did, that meant he liked Lance back.

Lance suddenly felt very light headed.

~~~

The rest of the week passed in a blur. Thursday Lance stayed home. He ignored his phone and instead agonized over the fact that the letter was most likely from Keith. If that was true, it meant the Keith shared the same feelings for Lance that Lance felt for him. That idea alone was enough to reduce Lance to a blushing mess. He had never imagined that Keith would actually like him back so this was kind of a surprise. A pleasant surprise, of course.

Friday and Saturday were work days. He had been so busy that he didn't even have the time to think about Keith or the letter or the meeting that Sunday. Saturday night he barely slept, instead, he stayed up texting Hunk about his worries. He had come clean about his feelings for Keith and had also confirmed that Hunk and Pidge definitely knew more than they were letting on, but Hunk wouldn’t say anymore. He only assured Lance that everything would be fine and urged him to get some rest.

Sunday morning came all too soon and Lance wanted nothing more than to stay in bed and never leave. There was no doubt in his mind that Keith was the one who wrote the letter. Hunk and Pidge, though they wouldn’t say anything outright, gave him enough clues to guess. If he was being honest with himself, he was a bit… excited for tonight. He only had a crush on Keith for how long and suddenly he finds out that he feels the same way? This had to be a dream.

Sunday morning faded into Sunday afternoon and soon Sunday evening had arrived. Lance put on his roller skates and headed down to the park. He had gone through his entire wardrobe trying to find the perfect outfit. His mother had giggled at him as he rushed around his room tossing shirts this way and that. In the end, he decided on some of his usual clothes. And his lucky sweatshirt, of course.

He skated easily through the park and soon he was at the lake. The sun was starting to set and there were still a handful of people wandering around the park. Lance took a seat on one of the park benches and watched the people pass. He was a lot more nervous than he looked. His hand twitched for his phone, wanting to check the time again, but he refused to move. Instead, he leaned back on the bench, slinging an arm over the back. He was cool. Cool as a cucumber, yes he was. No one was cooler than Lance McClain. No one at—

“Lance,” The sudden voice made Lance jump up, a startled yelp escaped his lips. Lance belatedly clapped his hands over his mouth. Keith raised an amused eyebrow at the display. Lance flushed and straightened up. He coughed awkwardly and tried looking anywhere than Keith.

“Hey, Keith,” He said.

“Hey…” Keith’s voice sounded stiff and Lance finally looked over at him. Lance flushed, eyes wide when he finally took him all in. Keith was wearing a plain black button-down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He was even still wearing those dumb gloves he liked to wear. In his hand, he had a small bouquet of roses. Keith rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks growing steadily pinker. “So…” He looked at his feet.

“You wrote the letter,” It was more of a statement than a question. Keith nodded.

“Sorry if I’m not what you were expecting—”

“No, no it's fine! You’re fine! I, uh, kinda knew…” Lance moved closer, not wanting some stranger to hear their conversation.

“What? How?” Keith looked up, confused. He scowled, “Pidge told you,”

“Well, not outright, no. It was kind of the process of elimination that did it. Pidge and Hunk just confirmed it for me.” Lance shrugged. “Are those for me?”

Keith look up momentarily confused, Lance gestured to the flowers and Keith nodded. “Uh, Yeah, here.”

Lance took the flowers. They were beautiful. No one had ever given him flowers before.

“So… I take your breath away?” He raised an eyebrow, teasing smirk on his lips. Keith was too on edge. He hoped that a little light hearted teasing would help settle his nerves. It seemed to work as Keith’s shoulders relaxed and lightly shoved Lance away. Unfortunately, Lance was still wearing his skates so he rolled a few feet away. “Aw, babe come on! Don’t put so much distance between us!” Keith snorted at the joke. 

“Well, come back then!” Keith giggled. Lance moved forward in one smooth motion, stopping right in front of Keith. “So… I guess this means…”

“I love you, too Keith,” Lance whispered with a smile. He was proud of himself when he didn’t stutter. Keith smiled back at him and reached out taking Lance’s hand. Lance squeezed Keith’s hand lightly. “It’s getting dark… Do you wanna come over for dinner?”

Keith thought for a moment before smiling and nodding. “And I promise I won’t skate circles around your slow walking ass.” Lance winked.

Keith huffed. “You say that now, but give it five minutes.”

Lance just laughed, leaning into Keith’s side to stay upright. This all still felt like a dream, but even if it was he would never want to wake up.

The End

~~

~Bonus~

Pidge peered through the bush she was crouched behind. When she heard that Keith had actually taken her (half joking) advice about writing some cheesy love letter, she wasn’t sure it was actually going to work. Now, though, as she watched Lance and Keith walk/roll away she couldn’t help but smile. She couldn’t help but think that maybe if Keith hadn’t listened, they wouldn’t look as happy as they did now.

Hunk crouched next to her and whispered loudly in her ear. “Why are we following them? Shouldn’t we give them privacy?”

“Didn’t you want to see how this would turn out?”

“Well, duh! But I was just gonna ask Lance later. Or rather wait for him to text me all about it.”

“Well, I wasn’t going to wait.” She quickly snapped a picture of the two lovebirds holding hands, their backs to the camera. She quickly sent it off to Shiro and Allura with the caption ‘I guess the letter wasn’t a stupid idea after all’.

“I thought you didn’t care about their love lives?” Hunk grinned.

“Oh, I don’t. I just didn’t actually think Keith would take my shitty advice. I just wanted to see how it was going to play out.” She sighed, turning around and standing. Pidge brushed the dirt and grass from her pants but stopped suddenly when a thought struck her. “Hey, how did Keith get the letter in Lance’s room?”

Hunk just smiled. “Lance may have never told me about his, honestly obvious, crush on Keith, but I knew what I had to do.”

“You gave Keith your key.”

“I gave Keith my key.”

~~~

“Hey, Keith?” Keith looked over at Lance. After dinner, they had gone into the backyard to stargaze on the lawn. Lance had laid a blanket out and everything.

“Yeah?”

“Why the fancy paper? For the letter?”

Keith shrugged. “I don’t know. It was fitting.”

Lance nodded.

“That makes sense.”


End file.
